


A Myriad Tiny Annoyances

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	A Myriad Tiny Annoyances

It wasn't, Pansy reflected, that she actively hated any of the people she worked with. None of them were able to impinge that much on her to be honest. It was just that they irritated her in small ways. Small, intensely annoying ways. Like the idiot from Muggle Relations who didn't seem to understand that Pansy would be a lot more amenable to being nice to Muggles if she wasn't being forced to travel across London, at rush hour, on the bloody tube. Pansy didn't, after all, have anything against the tube system. It was wonderful, and a lot easier than attempting to apparate home after a night out, but at five in the evening when every single inhabitant of London was trying to get somewhere else and her lovely new Ghost skirt was going to get hideously crumpled, Pansy really thought that an exception could be made in favour of the Floo system or apparition. Apparently the idiot from Muggle Relations did not agree.

Even her assistant was a nice enough sort, a bit drippy and slightly bedraggled but not actually evil. Pansy knew evil. And Christiania wasn't evil. She was just annoying. In an imprecise way, which irritated Pansy more. Hermione was annoying, but in quantifiable ways. She left cups on the side, and forgot where her keys were. She timetabled everything and wasn't home for dinner on time very often. But at least she was annoying in very specific ways. Christiania sort of exhaled annoyingness when she breathed, and her cardigans were always lopsided, her hair frizzy and falling out of its bun, and her tights crinkled round her ankles. None of which was really a justifiable reason for Pansy going to her boss and asking for a new assistant. Christiania was perfectly competent. Which, Pansy reflected ruefully, also annoyed her. It wasn't that competency wasn't desirable, but somehow she found herself missing Luna who'd worked there for a while and been thoroughly useless but endlessly entertaining. The uselessness wasn't even an issue. Pansy's job was well paid, but undemanding. Therefore Luna's inability to file in a way that anyone else would have understood was handy in that it filled time. The sheer competency of Christiania was infuriating. It meant that there was no need to use that empty hour before lunch as a time for repairing the mess of the filing cabinet, or the extra hour before leaving with sorting stationery. This left Pansy with time on her hands, and Hermione had made it perfectly clear that she didn't appreciate being firecalled every thirty seconds because her girlfriend was bored. They'd had two sniping conversations of the "Well I have an important job you know." sort and Pansy had given up trying to convince Hermione to come over and see how much noise they could make in the office before someone commented. Even Ginny who was usually up for a drink in the middle of the workday was missing in action at the moment. Luna's herd of whatchamacallem's was busy giving birth and it was all hands to the decks.

Perhaps, Pansy thought, it was time to think of a new career. Or she could subtly poison everyone she worked with. Pansy let her mind drift over this prospect for a while until it ended up on Hermione's face and that look she'd get. Perhaps not then.


End file.
